


I'm Gonna Break You

by hotspaceletsgo



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotspaceletsgo/pseuds/hotspaceletsgo
Summary: Chris finally finds out what Museslash is. And quite literally indulges in the fun.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), implied Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard, implied Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard/Chris Wolstenholme
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I'm Gonna Break You

**Author's Note:**

> The original story was in Russian. Me and my friend downloaded it from a dodgy Russian website back in 2011 or so, and when I was asked about it, I decided to translate it. But since it's, well, old and downloaded, I don't remember the original title, nor the author.
> 
> Honestly, it was so bad (worse than my version is) and so short that I had to rework it. The concept deserved to be better and longer than just a thousand words.

The interview finished. It was like any other; I could only sit and watch how Matt and Dom interacted with each other, being like little kids all over again. It seemed as if I were the oldest and most mature in the band, and sometimes it frustrated me to see my two best friends acting all goofy, not paying attention to the questions at all.  
  
We were taking a limo back to the hotel when I saw Matt showing Dom some long document, perhaps some important stuff. I didn’t want to feel left out yet again, so naturally, I leaned over Matt’s shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse at the text. I saw Dom’s name and maybe some narrative words, but it could’ve been my imagination.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Matt suddenly jerked his hand, shoving his phone into Dom’s lap, and he threw me a glare.  
  
“I just wanted to see if it was anything important. Didn’t mean to pry,” I mumbled and faced the window once again, watching the buildings go by, thinking about what must’ve been so important and such secret that he could show it to Dom, but not me.  
  
But, as I’d always been seen as the typical English man, cold, reserved, staying out of trouble, I didn’t look further into it.  
  
We arrived back at the hotel, Matt informing me that we had two hours until they’d come back for us and drive us to the stadium. Seeing as Matt and Dom called it the time they could spend together doing god-knows what, probably doing some shopping and maybe going for a jog, Tom took a hold of my shoulders and decided to keep me company before the show.  
  
The hotel bar where Tom brought me was almost empty apart from two other people who didn’t look like they were fans. We sat in the corner of the room and waited until someone decided to come and serve us.  
  
Since I put a stop to drinking, thank god, I asked for a coffee, thinking about the show that was ahead of me. I needed to actually pay attention, plus it always showed to improve my foul mood. Tom didn’t feel like getting plastered either, but he still ordered a pint to take some edge off of the day.  
  
He tried to make some conversation going, but listening to my short answers and how I looked to be in a different world he stopped trying.  
  
“Sorry, Chris, did something happen to you? Was the interview bad?”  
  
I narrowed my eyebrows at him. “What do you mean?”  
  
I could’ve cut the bullshit, but hell, I was angry at Matt and Dom. And for no apparent reason at all.  
  
“Come on.” Tom leaned across the table and his voice lowered, even though no one could possibly hear us anyway. “Did they ask you about the, you know… problem?”  
  
At first, I thought he was joking, but seeing the seriousness his eyes reflected, I couldn’t help but to frown. “No, Tom! Why the fuck would they ask that? No, nothing like that. Far from that.”  
  
My far too descriptive sentences told him that something was really up. Damn you for your deductive skills, Tom.  
  
“Something about that interview seems to have irked you.” He stopped to think for a minute, and continued, way more excited than he should’ve been regarding my situation. “They switched the questions just to Matt and Dom again, right?”  
  
With Tom being around almost always when Muse have interviews is both relieving and annoying. Now it was just the latter.  
  
But I couldn’t do anything else but nod.  
  
“Hey, Chris, don’t let it get to you. There are magazines lining up just to throw you a few questions and to ask you for your point of view. The reason they invite you to interviews like this is only pure courtesy.”  
  
“I know!” I started frustratingly. “I know. But it’s slowly getting on my nerves. And god, they act like such children when they’re together. I don’t get it.”  
  
Tom watched my face, trying to find something. I didn’t know what.  
  
“Chris, are you jealous?”  
  
There it was.  
  
I faux-laughed, throwing my head backwards. “No way, Tom. There’s nothing to be jealous about.”  
  
“Then why would you mention the ‘when they’re together’ part?”  
  
My lips were now a straight line. I didn’t know what to say, really. It was pretty irritating how Tom could be good at these mind games.  
  
“Okay, you got me there, I give up. But I’m not jealous of the friendship they have, no. It’s all the inside jokes and things that are only between them is what _frustrates_ me.” I let out a sigh and downed the rest of my coffee. “During the ride back, Matt was reading something, and he showed it to just Dom, not me. I thought it was something important, but he just hid it when I tried to read it as well.”  
  
There it was, Tom’s deep-in-thought face. As if he were trying to figure out what I was talking about. Maybe the document Matt was reading was sent out to everyone and only I didn’t receive it. But what would be the point of hiding it?  
  
When I thought Tom was the only one sensible here, he started laughing.  
  
 _Laughing_. I couldn’t fucking believe his nerve.  
  
When he saw my quickly reddening face, he calmed down and pushed his glass and my cup away. Then he pulled out his phone, tapping on the screen quickly and pushing the phone in my direction. I saw a website called-  
  
“ _Museslash..._? Slashing the boys since 2004… What the hell is that?” I found myself asking.  
  
“Let’s just say that _slash_ doesn’t necessarily mean to cut something.” There was a mischievous smile playing on his lips and I had to use all my willpower not to wipe it off his face.  
  
He let me have a final look at this weird website before he drew his phone back to his pocket. “But you should probably find that on your own, if you’re interested, that is.”  
  
I threw him a final glare before we both stood up and left to our respective rooms. We still had about an hour before we had to leave for the show, and me and Tom didn’t want to spend the time wasting it.  
  
As soon as I arrived back to my hotel room, I picked up a guitar and practised some songs on my own. To calm myself down I searched for a packet of cigarettes, took one and threw myself on the bed, sucking on the roll-up.  
  
My mind wandered off to the site Tom told me about. What did that mean, _Museslash_? Like some news site, but about us? What did Tom mean by the ‘slash’ definition? So many questions were bouncing around my head that I knew I couldn’t play the show without knowing what the site was about. If Matt, Dom and Tom knew about it, I should too. It’s called Muse _slash_ for a reason, that I should be included as well.  
  
I rested the ciggy in my mouth and leaned back against the wall on the bed and I withdrew my phone. Typing out Museslash showed me a lot of results, but the first one was always the right one. At least from the look of the website which was the same as Tom had shown me.  
  
The site seemed to be chaotic and I couldn’t navigate myself through the sidebar, but eventually I got my bearings and tapped on the ‘journal entries’ link. There was a calendar with a few dates, since it was the start of January, so I clicked on today’s date, the January 9th, and rummaged through the entries. They all looked like they were some kind of stories; _The Long Surrender, Running in Circles…_ I decided to tap on a random link called _Smolder (one-off)._  
  
I read through the beginning. It was some kind of an introduction, and I saw the word ‘smut’ again. Wonder what that means.  
  
So far, the story seemed believable; the author wrote that Matt never knocked which is true. Matt has no sense of personal space or privacy what-so-ever. And then the bomb came.  
  
Matt and Dom kissed in the story.  
  
Not as in a friendly on cheek kiss, a full-blown kiss, like I’d give to Kelly.  
  
I decided that if this was what Matt, Dom and Tom were interested in, I didn’t want to be a part of it. I was a married man and I didn’t need the image of my two best friends kissing in my head.  
  
I knew Tom already told me about this kind of people, but it was so strange to see it with my own eyes, _all_ worse because I was friends with those people.  
  
Putting my phone away I started preparing for the anticipated exit for our show, while trying to forget everything I saw in the last ten minutes. Some fans are… odd, to say the least.  
  
And Dom, Matt and Tom as well.  
  
My phone then started buzzing, Matt calling me to say we’re meeting in the lobby in fifteen minutes. I started telling myself that it was alright, that surely Matt and Dom were just pissing about, joking about the stories on the website, but my mind had still thoughts about the kiss. I took my rucksack with me and staggered to the lift.  
  
They were already gathered in in the lobby when I arrived, Matt and Dom giggling as always, only now I knew the actual reason behind all their shenanigans. They were probably just taking the piss out of those stories, nothing serious. At least I hoped.  
  
Tom made sure I was ready, but not without a mischievous grin and a wink, and led us all to the cabs that took us to the venue. As always, Dom did some pre-gig drumming, Matt ran around, filled with energy, and I sat down and concentrated on the event that was about to take place. I was nervous, like before every show, but after Tom quipped in to wish us good luck, the mood instantly changed and we were ready to hit the stage.  
  
The show was amazing; couldn't've gone any better. Me and Dom interacted more than usual, Matt was shown to have fun with breaking his glitter guitar, and generally the show had one of the best atmospheres so far.  
  
As we were peeling our clothes off in the dressing room, Matt said a few words about the show, but we were mostly silent. We knew we were about to celebrate it somehow; either with hitting the pub or a huge party in the middle of London. At least that's what I thought.  
  
But Matt just apologised to the both of us, that he was tired and he didn't feel like getting royally smashed, so he was gonna go to bed after we'd arrive.  
  
I was actually mad because I wanted to talk to them while enjoying ourselves, being a bit off the leash, but guess the plans changed quickly. And mostly it changed because of Dom because he looked like he needed sleep the most of us three.  
  
I mumbled something like "alright", put on fresh clothes, grabbed my backpack and left everything else behind, trying to find a quiet corridor to sneak out through. I really didn’t need anyone to see my angry face and ask stupid questions.  
  
The cab was already waiting, so I settled in, told the driver to drive me back, while I took my phone and texted Matt that I’d be hitting the bed soon as well, which was a load of crap. I had a lot of pent up energy I needed to let out.  
  
I was sure Matt would want to stay with Dom and relax together, so the chances of us partying were slim. And Tom would be with the staff clearing the tech stuff from the stage. I was alone in this one, as much as I didn’t want to be for once.  
  
I arrived at the hotel sooner than anticipated and I bolted straight to my hotel room. I needed a shower, I was fucking sweating bollocks and I stank, even if I had a clean set of trousers and a shirt on.  
  
The shower felt _celestial_. I must’ve spent about a half an hour in the bathroom just because I tried to scrub my sweat-soaked skin, and then my hair which had outgrown since I last shaved it. I kind of liked the shabby style of it; it looked certainly better than my overly long hair two years ago.  
  
I came out clad in a towel and rummaged through my suitcase to find a clean set of light trousers. I didn’t intend to put on a shirt since the heating was a bit too turned up for my liking.  
  
I listened to some music for about twenty minutes before I got bored and switched on the telly. To my not-so-big surprise, nothing interesting was on.  
  
What was I supposed to do here alone? I didn’t want to ring Tom in case he was still at the venue, and Kelly wasn’t in question either. I just didn’t feel like it.  
  
Then I remembered the site Tom showed me. Did I really wanted to dive into that? Just the sheer thought of going back to read the kiss was weird enough. They were my friends in real life.  
  
But then again, the writing was good up to that point. And I was curious.  
  
I took a laptop from the bedside table, filled in the name of the website once again and sat on the bed.  
  
I scrolled through some older entries before I found an interesting name. _First Mistake (Part IV)._ I didn’t feel the urge to read the previous parts because I didn’t know what I could expect from a story like that.  
  
First few lines were some author’s notes, that word ‘smut’ again and finally, the story started with Dom and Matt looking at each other. It seemed almost _adorable_ from the first few lines.  
  
As I started to read deeper and deeper, the two of them started to get closer to each other.  
  
 _“I’m in your hands. You’re pretty much taking my virginity again.”  
  
_ I imagined the sentences being said in Matt’s low, husky voice and I shivered against my will. What the _hell_ was that?  
  
Story Matt was shy, reserved and seemed to blush at every sentence that came out of Dom’s mouth which was so unusual from the typical Matt I see every day. And it was appealing _._  
  
The two of them kissed again, but this kiss was something different; it was soft, reassuring, I could _feel_ it on my skin as story Dom kissed Matt’s lips, them moved lower to his throat and collar bones, and then Dom kissed Matt’s sensitive spot which Dom had no idea it existed, but had a feeling it was there, and oh god, it was working perfectly. In real life, they were almost inseparable, so it was possible to happen.  
  
No, Chris, it’s not fucking real, you can’t think that.  
  
But the writer made the kiss seem so _real_ that I just couldn’t resist to wander to reality.  
  
The kiss evolved into something more animalistic. It was only a matter of time, honestly. I know what this type of kisses leads to.  
  
Wait.  
  
I _knew_ what it lead to, and I still chose to read.  
  
Because it was entertaining? Yes, kind of. But mainly, pushing my morals away, it was _hot._ So hot to hypothetically see my two best friends making out with each other which was slowly building up to sex.  
  
 _He pressed his pelvis firmly against Matt’s backside and held onto his hip with his other hand, erection digging in hot.  
  
_ Another shiver ran down my spine and I felt stirring between my legs. No way I was getting off on this.  
  
But it felt so good.  
  
I could still stop it. I could call Kelly and tell her to help me with my boredom and the ‘tent-in-my-pants’ problem.  
  
Hell, I didn’t want to. I longed to know what happened next.  
  
I folded my legs to my chest, put my laptop in the space between my ribcage and my thighs, and I continued reading.  
  
I could hear the whimpering, begging sounds that story Matt was letting out. Without thinking my right hand crept to my crotch, rubbing the material of my trousers right below my abdomen. I pushed back a moan.  
  
 _“Lie down on the bed for me, face down” Dom said softly.  
  
_ All doubts went out of the window when I imagined Dom’s voice whispering it in the dark of some hotel room, maybe right now, he was telling Matt the exact same things as I was reading, and the thought of his voice commanding Matt what to do made my skin grow hot. I shoved all regrets aside and pushed my hand to my trousers where I was greeted with a semi-erection, and I gently touched the tip.  
  
 _With shaking hands and spinning head, Dom manoeuvred himself to place his knees between Matt’s legs, pushing them apart a little and lowering his hips to press his erection against Matt.  
  
_ My mind wandered to what Matt would look like laying naked on a hotel bed, Dom only inches away. They were _so_ made for each other, based on this story, that said. Matt’s lithe body nervous from what Dom was about to do, yet still anticipating it.  
  
I drew my hand further down my shaft, letting it stroke the whole length, before moving it back to the head. It felt so good.  
  
 _“…and began the slow push inside this man he had found himself becoming so intimate with.”  
  
_ The part I was so waiting for was here, and I stroked my dick until it was fully erect, seeing the image behind half-closed eyelids. Them laying together, the very first few pushes of Dom inside Matt with a little to no preparation, and the whiny, pained noises his throat was drawing out echoed in my ears.  
  
I exhaled loudly and felt my dick twitch as I read the next few sentences.  
  
 _Dom took slow, heaving breaths as he pushed against the initial resistance, the sensation incredible to him…_  
  
A few droplets of sweat broke out on my temples. My skin felt aglow, as if it was me experiencing the story. I arched my back as I tugged and squeezed myself in my hand, the feeling of it so wrong, yet so fucking beautiful. Matt’s body writhing underneath Dom, swearing at him, calling out his name, while his voice was filthy in Dom’s ears.  
  
I loved the picture it created and slowly tugged at my cock again. The slow motion imitating the pace of how the story Matt and Dom could be fucking, and I stroked up and down, some obscure noises escaping my throat.  
 _  
His back arched, pushing himself backwards into Dom, and he leaned his head to one side, moaning, much to Dom’s surprise.  
  
_ It was at this point I understood that before you find a pace, there has to be some pain, but with a twist like that, I knew that it was different when shagging a man. There was a certain point I was _sure_ of its existence, that magically changed the pain into pleasure.  
  
I didn’t want to find out _yet_ , but I was aware that story Dom found story Matt’s pleasure point.  
  
The need to come was getting stronger and stronger as the story progressed towards the pinnacle of the encounter, and lines following this one only made it easier to speed up my motions, drawing the pleasure to the highest.  
  
I wasn’t quite there yet, though. I craved for more.  
  
 _Dom slipped that same hand around the front, taking hold of Matt, who was still hard, and began quick, sloppy strokes up and down in time with the pushes of his hips.  
  
_ My hand was taking control over the movements, as if it had a mind of its own, and followed the story to the very smallest detail, as if taking orders from it. The movements were dirty, my hips bucking into the touch, and at this point I could care less about the noises I made. It helped me towards the peak of this perverted session.  
  
 _Dom’s eyelids fluttered, eyes rolled back, as time seemed to fade away, and all he knew was Matthew, damp and arching against him…  
  
And then he was falling.  
_  
I almost knocked down my laptop as I read the few lines over and over, my thumb skimming over the slit on the head of my cock, and I closed my eyes, my toes curling on the bedsheets.  
  
I came with a long, loud sigh all over my hand and belly. I tugged at my cock a few times after the orgasm, trying to prolong the feeling flowing through my body. With a weak left hand, I put the laptop next to me, the other hand still holding on to my shaft, the sticky substance gluing my fingers together.  
  
I noticed a few droplets landed on my trousers, but I didn’t care. Not yet. I just felt bliss, completely spent by the orgasm I experienced.  
  
I was afraid to admit it, but it was better than any sex I’d ever had.  
  
I leaned against the wall, eyes rolled back, and I was breathing heavily. I pulled out my hand from my trousers, eyeing the mess I made.  
  
As I was reaching for a tissue to wipe the come off, I watched it slide against my fingers, and I stuck my tongue out, licking the tip of my middle finger to taste myself. I already did some questionable stuff, this wasn’t any different to the other things.  
  
It tasted regularly. It had no particular flavour, nor it was awful, but I thought it would be different. In order to understand you have to try things.  
  
My trousers slid down my legs as quickly as possible, and I buried them deep in my suitcase before walking to the bathroom to wash my hands and face. I found new trousers, closed the site, slipped into bed and closed my eyes. Before I could fall asleep, my phone went off, so I picked it up, and Tom’s voice greeted me through the speaker.  
  
“Hey, Chris, we’re finally finished with the venue. Do you want to grab a drink or something? People saw you leaving frowning, so I figured you’d fancy a company…”  
  
I decided I was genuinely spent for the night. What I went through was better than any party I could attend. “Cheers, Tom, but I’m alright. Go hit the pub with Morgan.”  
  
“Your choice mate. Goodnight!”  
  
“Night."


End file.
